Recently, diverse wireless communication technologies are under development in line with the advancement of information communication technology. Among them, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technique allowing mobile terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), lap top computers, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and the like, to wirelessly access the Internet at homes, offices or in a particular service providing area based on a radio frequency technology.
Since IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802, a standardization organization of a WLAN technique, was established in February 1980, a great deal of standardization works have been conducted.
The early WLAN technique supported the rate of 1˜2 Mbps through frequency hopping, spread spectrum, infrared communications, and the like, by using a 2.4 GHz frequency based on IEEE 802.11, and recently a maximum rate of 54 Mbps can be supported by applying orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) technology to the WLAN. Further, IEEE 802.11 are putting standards of various techniques, such as improvement of quality of service (QoS), allowing compatibility of access point (AP) protocols, achievement of security enhancement, measurement radio resource measurement, wireless access vehicular environment, ensuring fast roaming, establishing a mesh network, interworking with an external network, wireless network management, and the like, into practical use or are still developing them.
Among the IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.11b supports a maximum of 11 Mbs communication speed while using the frequency band of 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11a which has been commercialized following the IEEE 802.11b uses the frequency band of 5 GHz, not 2.4 GHz, to reduce the influence of an interference compared with the considerably congested frequency band of 2.4 GHz and has a communication speed increased up to a maximum 54 Mbps by using the OFDM technique. However, IEEE 802.11a has shortcomings in that its communication distance is shorter than that of IEEE 802.11b. Meanwhile, IEEE 802.11g uses the frequency band of 2.4 GHz, like IEEE 802.11b, to implement a communication speed of a maximum 54 Mbps and satisfies backward compatibility, and as such, IEEE 802.11g receives much attention. Also, IEEE 802.11b is superior to IEEE 802.11a, in the aspect of the communication distance.
IEEE 802.11n has been lately stipulated as a technique standard to overcome the limitation in the communication speed which has been admitted as a weak spot of the WLAN. IEEE 802.11n aims to increase the speed and reliability of a network and extend an operation distance of a wireless network.
In more detail, IEEE 802.11n supports a high throughput (HT) of more than a maximum 540 Mbps as a data processing speed, and is based on a multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) technique using multiple antennas at both ends of a transmission unit and a reception unit to minimize a transmission error and maximize a data rate.
Also, IEEE 802.11n standard may use orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) to increase the speed as well as using a coding scheme that transmits several duplicates to enhance data reliability.
As the WLAN is widely spreading and applications using WLAN are diversified, recently, the necessity for a new WLAN system emerges to support a higher throughput than the data processing speed supported by IEEE 802.11n. A very high throughput (VHT) WLAN system is one of the newly proposed IEEE 802.11 WLAN systems in order to support a data processing speed of 10 Gbps or faster. The term of VHT WLAN system is arbitrary, and currently, a feasibility test is performed on a 4×4 MIMO and a system using a channel bandwidth of 80 MHz or higher to provide throughput of 1 Gbps or faster.
The key application of IEEE 802.11 VHT is HD video streaming To enhance the quality of service of HD video streaming, a rate limiting mechanism is used.
Rate limiting is used to control the rate of traffic sent or received on a network interface. Traffic that is less than or equal to the specified rate is sent, whereas traffic that exceeds the rate is dropped or delayed. A device that performs rate limiting is a rate limiter.
Rate limiting has been performed by policing (discarding excess packets), queuing (delaying packets in transit) or congestion control (manipulating the protocol's congestion mechanism).
For rate limiting in a wired network, Ethernet is utilizing PAUSE frame. PAUSE is a flow control mechanism on full duplex Ethernet link segments defined by IEEE 802.3x and uses MAC Control frames to carry the PAUSE commands. The MAC Control opcode for PAUSE is 0X0001 (hexadecimal). Only stations configured for full-duplex operation may send PAUSE frames.
When a station wishes to send a PAUSE command, it sends the MAC Control frame to the 48-bit destination multicast MAC address of 01-80C2-00-00-01. This particular address has been reserved for use in PAUSE frames.
A PAUSE frame includes the period of pause time being requested, in the form of two byte unsigned integer (0 through 65535). This number is the requested duration of the pause. The pause time is measured in units of pause “quanta”, where each unit is equal to 512 bit times.
In IEEE 802.11h, An AP in a BSS may schedule quiet intervals by transmitting one or more Quiet elements in Beacon frames and Probe Response frames. Quiet element has the Quiet Period field, the Quiet Duration field, and the Quiet Offset field. However, an effective method that may control a transmission rate without pausing all the transmissions is required.